1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, and a display medium.
2. Related Art
Electroluminescent devices are self-luminescent, all-solid devices, and since they exhibit high visibility and are strong against impact, the electroluminescent devices are expected to be utilized in a broad range of applications. Currently, electroluminescent devices making use of inorganic fluorescent materials constitute the mainstream, and are widely used.
Meanwhile, studies on electroluminescent devices utilizing organic compounds were started initially by using single crystals of anthracene or the like, and now there are attempts to process such organic compounds into thin films based on deposition methods (see, for example, Thin Solid Films, 94, 171 (1982)). The light emission of these devices is a phenomenon in which, when electrons are injected from one of the electrodes, and holes are injected from the other electrode, the luminescent material in the electroluminescent device is excited to a higher energy level, and the excess energy generated when the excited luminescent body returns to the ground state, is emitted as light.